Memories
by BlackMorale
Summary: DROPPED. Ritsuka and his parents are living in the United States for a whole month, for his dad's work brought them there. As he sadly remembers his Fighter, he recalls their memories together. RitsukaXSoubi


**Author's Note:** Sorry I changed my pen name... I edited a big part here so it's better if you read the last part...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything in Loveless.

**OC: **Rin Suzuki. Couldn't think of a better name so there...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Memories**

Chapter 1: The Flight

by RRMustangRoyai

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Goodbye, Ritsuka. I'll truly miss you." Soubi placed a kiss on his Sacrifice's soft lips.

"Don't get all dramatic. It's only one month. And besides, we both have each other's phone number and e-mail address." Ritsuka replied with a slight blush.

"It's still not the same. I can't hug or kiss you." Soubi said with a convincing voice and hugged Ritsuka.

"I have to go now. Our plane's going to take off soon."

"Okay. Have a safe trip and take care. I'll miss you." Soubi gave Ritsuka one last hug and waved at his retreating back.

_Ritsuka, you're still just a child, you don't understand..._

_That the more time you spend away from me..._

_The more you think about me..._

---On the Plane---

Ritsuka took the seat beside the window, and on his left is his father followed by his mother.

_(Ritsuka's P.O.V)_

We have been riding this airplane for nearly two and a half hours now. I wonder what Soubi is doing now? Nothing crazy I hope.

As I stare at the cloudy sky, I notice a flock of birds heading in this direction.

Wait.

They aren't birds. They're... butterflies.

That's impossible. Butterflies don't fly in groups. And they couldn't fly this high. Anyway, I got back to the movie I was watching. It was about a man avenging his lover, who lost her life trying to fight for the freedom of the people in her village including herself.

Realizing that I was very sleepy, I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

_(End P.O.V)_

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka. Wake up. It's time to eat." Ritsuka's father shook his son. Ritsuka opened his eyes and looked down at the small table and saw his lunch. He started eating and continued to stare out the window.

After being in the airplane for countless hours, they finally landed in the New York airport. They called a cab and it took them to the hotel where they were supposed to check in.

"Ritsuka, come here." His dad called. "I'm going to give you $500. It's for you to spend for this whole vacation. You can do whatever you want with it, but I'm not going to give you anymore money if it gets wasted. So use it wisely."

"Thanks, dad." Ritsuka roamed around the hotel after unpacking his things. His dad got immediately to work and his mom did a little shopping in the mall.

"Ritsuka Aoyagi. Am I correct?" A girl asked once he got on the elevator. She had long raven hair tied up with a ponytail and had deep brown eyes. She seemed familiar to him but couldn't remember where he saw her, but was sure she was from Japan since she spoke to him in Japanese.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I'm Rin Suzuki. We go to the same school and I'm from the fifth grade. You helped me out once in the library, but it was a long time ago during the first weeks of school."

"I remember now. So you're staying here too?"

"Yeah. We're going back to Japan next year."

"I hope we can hang out sometime."

"Really?"

"I don't really have anyone to hang out with." They bid their goodbyes as the elevator reached the lobby. They were having a sale on pocket books and Ritsuka decided to take a look. He browsed the books on the shelf and one book struck him. He took it out from the shelf and studied the cover.

_'A Butterfly's Sacrifice. Seems interesting.'_ Ritsuka went over to the counter and paid for the book, then headed back to his room. He plopped onto his bed and started reading.

_To be continued..._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Author's Note:** Lame chapter, I know. Sorry about the bad grammar... Ritsuka's dad is kinder here right? Well sorry I had to make him that way...

Any way please review review review!

I'll update as soon as I can!

Special thanks to my friend, Ayumi Morita!


End file.
